Angel
by The Llama Writer
Summary: Wally West really did die at the end of Endgame, but became an angel, who delivers the recent spirits who died to their rightful place. So when a member of the Team, League, or villain dies, it's Wally's job to take them there. (Rated low T for deaths, but that's pretty much it. No cussing in the story because I don't cuss)


**Hey everybody. This is a series one-shots about Wally (of course).**

**So the plot of this story is Wally died during Endgame, and since he sacrificed himself to save the earth, he became an angel. In this story, angels are the best of people and it's their job to bring the good spirits to Heaven and guard the good people on earth. So this is Wally delivering the team and league to Heaven after they die.  
**

**So this is my first story, so take pity on me. Also, if you don't believe in Heaven and stuff like that, then don't read it or hate on me about it.**

**Words: 1,627  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Artemis

Artemis ducked out of the way as another knife came shooting toward her head. The mission was supposed to be a simple observing mission. Of course those "simple" missions never turned out well. Never have, and never will.

They were supposed to get information about the League of Shadows and then report it to Batman. Though of course someone had to get caught and now they were having to fight for their lives against highly trained assassins. Though it wasn't a surprise they got caught. After Wally had died the team had been very... off. Dick left and Artemis was now Tigress. They just weren't the same anymore.

_"Hey guys, a little help would be great." _Artemis said through M'gann's telepathic link. She did a series of front hand-springs away from her attackers and jumped hid behind a wall, taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

_"We're almost there Tigress, just hold them off a little longer." _Replied Superboy.

Though Artemis didn't have much longer, for hidden in the hallway the she was running down was her father, Sportsmaster. He looked at his daughter disgust with her costume she was wearing. It was the same costume she used when she was going undercover as an assassin.

"The outfit looks very familiar, baby girl." Sportsmaster said as he stepped out of the shadows, causing Artemis to skid to stop. "I believe you used it back when you were an _assassin_."

Artemis's eyes widened at the sight of her father. She glanced back to the direction she came from, and she could here the heavy feet of someone running toward her, along with a few gunshots. She gulped slowly and looked back at her father, who was smiling sickly at her from underneath his mask.

"What do you have nothing to say to your father?" Sportsmaster growled, getting irritated that all Artemis would do is stare. "Are you not even going to try to fight me, or are you to scared to now that you've lost your weak little boyfriend to this business?"

Anger filled Artemis as he call Wally weak. How dare he call him weak when Wally freaking saved the whole world, which included her father. This anger blinded her so much that without even thinking she charged at him, her fist connecting with his face. The mask saved Sportsmaster from getting any injuries, but the force was strong enough to fling him backward.

Sportsmaster laughed and pushed himself off the ground and pulled out a short sword from his back straps.

"About time the party started." He chuckled and swung at Artemis's head. She jumped out of the way and shot a dull tip arrow at Sportsmaster's left arm, leaving a nasty bruise. He growled in pain and swung at Artemis again, this time successfully cutting a small but deep gash on her upper right arm. Artemis gasped in pain and stumbled backwards against the wall. Her arm throbbed and she could feel blood running down her arm. She stared at her father in shock, her gray eyes close to tears.

"If you would've listened to me all those times Artemis this wouldn't be happening." said Sportsmaster as he raised his sword above her chest. "Now you're such a failure I can't do anything but kill you."

"_Guys hurry up! Come qui-_" Artemis began to say through the mind link, but got cut of when Sportsmaster brought the sword down, it slicing through her chest as if it was water.

At first, all Artemis could feel was pain, nothing else. Though the pain only lasted for a few seconds before it went away. She looked up and saw her father pull the sword out of her chest and look at her with disappointment before walking away. She quickly jumped up on her feet.

"Hey, come back and fight me you coward! I'm not finished yet!" She shouted, angry that he thought he could just walk away from her.

Though Sportsmaster just continued to walk away as if he didn't hear her. Artemis was about to attack him again but she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back.

"Actually, you are finished." A male voice said. Artemis froze, recognizing that voice, that sweet, beautiful voice. She turned around and came face to face with the one person she thought she'd never see again.

Wally.

Artemis instantly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt him wrap his arms around her waste, and for that short moment, everything was perfect.

"I knew you would come back to me." She said, her voice muffled because it was buried in Wally's neck.

"Artemis, you actually came to me." He said, pulling Artemis off him so he could look her in the eye. She frown in confusion.

"Uh, what do you mean?" She asked.

Wally took a step back and in doing this Artemis got a good look at what he was wearing. A pure white V-neck with white pants and white shoes.

"Also, what's with the outfit? A little to much white, don't you think?"

Wally smiled slightly at that comment, but his eyes were hard and had a serious look to them.

"Artemis," He said "Look over there."

He pointed toward the corner where Artemis had just gotten up from, and Artemis's eyes widened. Lying limp in the corner was... herself. Her body, that is.

She looked up at her boyfriend with panic in her eyes, and her breaths became shallow. She felt as if she would faint, but her then Wally wrapped his strong arms around her, keeping her from falling. Tears formed in her eyes as she said,

"I'm dead. I actually dead this time."

Wally opened his mouth to say something to comfort her, but got cut of when he heard a sorrowful screech. He quickly turned and saw M'gann running toward Artemis's body, with Superboy and the rest of the team following her. Their expressions were a mixture of sadness and shock.

"Artemis! Oh no no no no no. First Wally, now Artemis." M'gann fell to her knees and began to sob. Connor wrapped his arms around her like Wally was doing to Artemis, while Kaldur was slowly walking towards the lifeless body. He placed his fingers under her chin to check her pulse, but found nothing. Tears threatened to fall as he slowly closed the blonde girls eyes, making it look as if she was sleeping.

Artemis turned away from the scene, the pain to much to watch.

"So... does this mean we're ghosts?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"No, you're a spirit. Ghosts are the people who weren't bad, but not that good either. Spirits are the good people, souls are the bad people, demons are the super bad people, and angels are the super good people." Wally said, his eyes trained on his old team. He wondered what the League was like if the Team was this bad emotionally wise.

"What are you then?"

"I'm an angel. Ya know, giving up your life to save the world is a pretty good thing. Earned me a spot as God's little helpers. We go around, helping those who are going through hard times, making sure the souls and demons keep in place, and help take the recently dead people, like you, to their new homes."

"Wow," Artemis said "Pretty big job you got there, don't you think?"

"Not any different from my job as a hero." Wally said with a shrug.

"I guess..." Artemis said, staring at her feet. "Wow, this is... a lot to take in, in just a few minutes too."

Wally put his arm around her shoulder. "You'll get used to it very soon." He said. "Now, we better get going before I get yelled at for keeping you on Earth so long. Besides, you're new home in the Heavens await you."

Artemis nodded, but before she walked away she glanced her friends one more time. Everyone was in tears as they gathered around her lifeless body. Superboy picked up her body and began to carry it toward an exit, where she saw the league running toward them, with Green Arrow in the lead. He stopped suddenly as he saw his sidekicks body. Tears ran down his face and Artemis nearly cried when she heard what he said.

"Is she really dead this time?"

Artemis turned away, unable to handle the pain. She knew he was still upset that she played dead to spy on the reach and Black Manta, but this broke her heart. He still didn't believe her when she said she wouldn't do it again.

"Hey Beautiful, you coming or not?" Wally said, and Artemis turned toward him. His bright smile warmed Artemis's heart and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah," said Artemis "I'm coming, Baywatch."

Then together, hand in hand, they walked toward a bright light that lead them to Heaven. And this time, Artemis didn't look back.


End file.
